ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
G-Diffusion
The Gravity Diffusion system, or G-Diffusion, is an experimental power system fuelled by hydrogen that is used in starfighters to reduce gravity forces on the pilot and provides a respectable power source for shields and propulsion, also allowing extended operating ranges. However, due to the temperamental nature of the G-Diffuser, these systems need to be carefully checked and maintained; while easy to fix in flight, they can consume a pilots' full attention, something that kills pilots in a dogfight. 'Overview' The G-Diffuser is primarily found on both the Star Fox Team's Arwings and the Star Wolf Team's Wolfen. The Landmaster tanks and Blue-Marine are also equipped with the same tech, allowing them to perform the similar techniques. ''Instruction Booklet Operations Manual Arwing's G-diffuser Comments Rolling Thunder Landmaster's G-Diffuser Blue-Marine's G-Diffuser Official Star Fox 64 site Star Fox Assault's manual 'Possible explanations in real science' The G-Diffuser system appears to be a system intended to reduce the effects of gravity/acceleration on the pilot of an Arwing. The effects of this system might be duplicated by future advances in Zero-point Energy (ZPE) technology. ZPE is the so-called "background energy" of space, created by tiny pairs of particles that spontaneously appear in space as a result of Heisenberg Uncertainty. These particle pairs are theorized to cause electromagnetic drag on accelerating objects, resulting in the phenomenon that we know as inertia. Harnessing the Zero-Point Energy could result in a nearly limitless power supply as well as certain theorized anti-gravity/inertia-less effects, coincidentally duplicating the action of the G-diffuser system. 'Theory on G-diffusion' ArwingBPs.jpg|Arwing schematics (Star Fox 64). LandmasterBPs.jpg|Landmaster schematics (Star Fox 64). BluemarineBP.jpg|Schematics of the Blue-Marine. The G-Diffuser system could also manipulate a gravity field around the ship, causing it to 'fall' through space, the higher the gravity, the faster they fall, and without any of the variables that an atmosphere would provide, terminal velocity would be based on the strength of the gravity field directing the ship. This gravity field would also explain their maneuverability, why they can move from one area to another without much turning or leaning, because it is proven that there is no hang-time in which you float in the air, you go up, you come down, no middle point where you float. 'Trivia' *The G-Diffuser appears in the F-Zero series and can also be found on all 40 F-Zero racers. *It also works as a power plant. *The Arwings in ''Star Fox have only two G-Diffusers. In Star Fox 64 and onwards, they have four. *In the Lylat Wars Comic, Pigma Dengar plants timebombs onto the Arwing's G-Diffusers, knowing they would be easy to sabotage. He felt the sabotage, combined with the harsh conditions above Solar, would guarantee his assassination. *In Star Fox Zero, the G-Diffuser's output could be adjusted. When set to max, the ship moves at much greater speeds than afforded by merely boosting and produce their own visible thrust similar to the main engine. Because of this however, the ship is unable to produce its more fanciful maneuvers except for the Barrel Roll. 'Names in Other Languages' 'References' *NINTENDO POWER Star Fox 64: Official Nintendo Player's Guide. Redmond, WA, Nintendo of America. 1997. *http://f.starfox-online.net/archives/starFox64.comReconstructed/arwing.html *http://f.starfox-online.net/archives/starfox.com/assault/index_core.htm *Star Fox 64; Instruction Booklet *Star Fox: Assault; Instruction Booklet Category:F-Zero Category:Star Fox Category:Video game items Category:Fictional technology